


Of Comic Cons and Sporting Events

by JustFicThings



Series: Creampuff Week July 2015 [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFicThings/pseuds/JustFicThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creampuff Week July 2015 Day 2 - Road Trips</p><p>The gang heads to Comic Con and an unnamed sporting event</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Comic Cons and Sporting Events

Laura was the one who insisted that the group take their first road trip. Apparently Vienna Comic Con was happening, and she desperately needed a group to go with. That’s how the entire gang found themselves crammed into the back of Perry’s minivan dressed as the characters from  _Avatar: The Last Airbender_  with only the various packaged cookies that Laura had provided to sustain them.

Halfway through their drive, Perry’s air conditioning system began to sputter and soon they were sweating through their thick costumes and Danny’s Kyoshi Warrior make up threatened to melt off her face.

“Whose great idea was it to get dressed before we got to the hotel?” Carmilla grumbled, tugging at the red fabric sticking to her body.

“We’re not going straight to the hotel, Carm.” Laura reminded her. “There are panels tonight that we are definitely not going to miss!”

“Ah, I’m sorry my little acrobat, I forgot.” Carmilla replied, leaning in to give Laura a quick peck on the cheek. “But are you sure you’re not getting a little hot under there?” She whispered, gently pulling on Laura’s top.

“You know,” LaF whispered to Perry from the passenger seat. “Ty Lee and Azula, Tyzula? What’s their portmanteau? Anyways, they’re not a ship I’d ever even thought about, but now I realize just how much I needed it.” They reflected, glancing back at the couple. “Also, who made Danny sit back there with them? That seems a little cruel…” Perry quickly glanced in the rearview mirror and winced, seeing Danny wedged on the other side of Laura with her arms crossed, staring out the window.

“I think she actually chose that seat because she didn’t want to sit next to Kirsch for 3 hours. I’m pretty sure he dressed up like Sokka just so that he could stand next to her for the pictures.”

Instead, Kirsch was sitting next to JP, trying desperately to explain the merits of American football to a man inhabiting the body of his dead bro Will, all while unconsciously running his hand over the newly buzzed sides of his head.

“Say what you will about Kirsch, but he really commits.” LaF commented.

“He’s not the only one.” Perry muttered. She had spent way too long crafting LaFontaine’s Aang costume. Every time she had presented a finished product to them, they had asked for ‘just a little change’, which ended up being quite a bit of work. LaF heard the tone of her voice and grinned.

“Thanks for making my costume Per. I think your Katara costume is pretty sweet too!”

“Aw, I didn’t mind making  _yours_ LaF.” They looked back at JP dressed as Firelord Zuko and grimaced. Perhaps it was really a bit too soon to ask Perry for favors concerning Jeep.

“Have I told you how great a friend you are lately? Well, you are.” They reassured her. Perry harrumphed, but LaF could see her face soften at the reminder.

* * *

The next time a few of them packed in the car was for some sporting event or another. Only Danny and Kirsch were clear on what it was, other than it involving multiple balls on the field, a water feature, flags, and a confusing number of players.

“Golf.” Carmilla had snarked when Danny pled with her and Laura to come with her and Kirsch. “You want us to come with you and the frat boy to play golf?”

“No! It’s not golf and we’re not the ones playing. I want you to come with us to enjoy a lovely game day for a sport that is definitely not golf.” Danny turned to Laura. “Please? Kirsch keeps saying it’s a date, which I keep correcting, but I think spending time alone might be sending the wrong message.”

Laura looked at Carmilla with her puppy eyes and the next day they just _happened_  upon Danny and Kirsch packing up her truck.

“Wow, are you guys going to the tournament too?” Kirsch asked them in surprise, seeing the paint on their faces. Danny had run into the apartment at an ungodly hour, can of blue paint in one hand and a brush in the other. Laura had to promise Carmilla a favor of her choosing to be redeemed at some point in the future so that she would finally allow Danny to to slap some face paint on her.

“Yup! We love this sport!” Laura said brightly, while Carmilla seethed at Danny.

“Hey Braveheart, I thought that we were signing up for a single game, not a whole _tournament_.” The redhead looked back at her apologetically, but went ahead and pushed her luck anyways.

“Hey Kirsch, do you mind if Laura and Carmilla sit up front with me?” She paused and whispered, “Carmilla gets a little carsick.” The vampire rolled her eyes and after a pointed look from Laura, nodded dramatically.

As they drove off, Danny looked back at Kirsch, happily strapped in the bed of her truck with the wind running through his hair.

* * *

“Okay, so this is  _definitely_  not golf.” Laura whispered to Carmilla, eyes wide in shock. Or if it was, golf involved a lot more bodily contact and violence than she remembered. Every so often, Danny or Kirsch would jump to their feet and scream with the crowd. Well, at least Danny did. After the first time, Kirsch realized that he was the single person donning a red jersey and face paint in a sea of blue.

“Why’d you have to get us tickets on this side?” He whined.

“Because this is the winning side!” Danny roared passionately, and the crowd around them began to chant in solidarity.

At the end of the day, Laura and Carmilla still had no idea what had happened, but were thoroughly exhausted from trying to figure it out. And although Carmilla would never admit it, that was the day that she fell asleep against Danny, with Laura curled up on her lap. When she woke up and realized that her head was on Danny’s shoulder, she vowed that there would be no more road trips for the three of them. She shuddered to think what the redhead would have to say about this once they were back at Silas. 


End file.
